No Worries
by dazzleme15
Summary: A cute little fluffy one shot, between human Bella, and vampire Edward. A naughty dream, and some lowered barriers... Hope you like x


**So, a cute fluffy one shot. Don't really know when I had this set, it may become evident when you read, it may not. But, do enjoy. I'm a sucker for all the cute stuff, and well, the not so cute stuff and I hope you like. I hope that made sense. Completely short, I find it hard to write things that are too long, but I hope you like it. I apologise for awful typos and poor grammar and spellings, I don't have a beta,.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sarah **

I slowly awoke from my deep sleep. the nightmares had eased, and with Edward next to me the entire night, I actually felt rested. He was exactly where he was when I fell asleep last night, and for once, it appeared that he hadn't gone home and changed. He normally slipped out of my room to change his clothes when I was in a deep sleep, but apparently he didn't do that last night.

"Good morning," he said, smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"Good morning to you too," I said, sitting in his lap. He place a quick kiss on my lips, before pulling away quickly. He knew that I would get carried away, and also knew that I wasn't sorry about it. I trusted him, but he couldn't trust himself enough to just let go a little. It annoyed me to no end that he had that kind of self doubt. I mean, he was perfect, in every single way, but he just couldn't see it.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, hugging me close.

"Erm, I don't know. Something alone, I feel like we never have any time alone anymore."

"Bella," he laughed a little. "We're alone right now,"

"I mean, we never do anything alone." I said, kissing him again. I would never truly get enough of this.

"How about we visit the meadow?"

"Really," I said, with great excitement. "It's been so long. The last time, Laurent..." I paused at the painful memory. Not just the memory of my near death, but the memory of mine and Edward's time apart.

"Yes," he said, letting me know that I didn't have to finish. He gave me a squeeze of reassurance and kissed me again.

"I would love to go to the meadow with you Mr Cullen,"

"Brilliant. But do you mind if we stop at the house first. I have to change."

"Sure," I said. "Why didn't you go last night? You normally slip out,"

"I was having too much fun," he said with a chuckle.

"Too much fun? What were you doing?"

"I was just sitting here, listening"

"Oh my god!" I breathed, blushing. "What did I say?" He gently ran his hand over my cheek, chuckling again.

"A mixture of things really," he laughed again. Could it have really been that funny? "but you never stopped. Normally once you fall into a deep sleep, the talking subsides but it didn't. And, well, I couldn't leave; I had to know what you were thinking. It's the only time you don't watch what you say around me. It's my tiny insight into your mysterious mind."

"Well, what did I say?" I asked, blushing again.

"Well, the normal. That you loved me and you said my name quite a few times. There were a few moans and sighs. But, you got very vocal about certain aspects of our relationship. Forbidden area's of the relationship."

"Vocal? Forbidden? Edward, you really need to elaborate." But as soon as I said it, the realisation of what I was talking about hit me. No! I screamed, in my head. I was talking about... sex. God! I blushed furiously. It's even embarrassing to think about.

"Oh!" I breathed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. My subconscious took over. I promise."

"Don't apologise Bella,"

"But, I shouldn't..." I blushed again. I must have been the colour of a tomato by now. "Oh my god!" I repeated, burying my head in his chest. "Just know, I don't expect anything. I mean... I don't... I want too, but..."

"Bella," he said, lifting my chin with his fingers. "Look at me." I lifted my eyes, to meet his. "It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"It's fine. Do you seriously think I've never thought about it? But it's impossible. For now. Just stop worrying."

"Seriously though, I am sorry."

"Bella, you're a teenage girl. It's expected, you've got all these raging hormones."

"Can we drop this? I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"We can drop it, but don't stop your self on my behalf, as I said, it was entertaining." I blushed again.

"So, your house, then to the meadow?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, my house, then the meadow." He agreed. I quickly got ready, and we left my house.

"Do you want to drive or run?"

"Run," I said.

"Isabella Swan, did you just say you wanted to run? You hate it!"

"Not hate! Just not love! But my truck's slow, and this way we get there quicker. And, well, I want to be close to you."

"Fine," he agreed, smiling. He walked over to the forest, and stepped into the cover of the trees. I quickly followed, I got on his back, clung to him, and he began to run. I hid my face in the crook of his neck, and the next thing I knew we were outside of the Cullen house.

"Does it get bigger?" I said with a giggle as I got of his bigger. He took the question rhetorically and took my hand. He led me into the house, and I expected to be ambushed by Alice, but nothing came.

"They are hunting," Edward said, almost reading my mind.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

""I'm sure, I just know you really well," he laughed. "Wait here, I'll be two seconds." I stopped, he flashed up the stairs, and came straight back down in literally a couple of seconds, in a new outfit. Some close fitting jeans and a simple tee that showed of all this muscles.

"Okay?" he asked.

"More than okay," I said, immediately blushing. It just slipped out. _A simple yes would have been okay Bella!_ I scolded myself.

"Great," he said, looking me over. "And, I know I've said this before, but this colour, with your skin, is really beautiful." I looked down at my shirt, it was a simply blue shirt, nothing special.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Are you ready?" he asked, walking towards the door.

"Ready" I said, and followed him. "Jump on," he said, as we closed the door. I got on his back, and his my head again. And, again, the next thing we were at the meadow. Our meadow.

"It's still as beautiful as I remember," I said, looking around.

"It's okay, but nothing compared with you," he said, circling his arms around my waist.

"You're biased." I breathed.

"Maybe," he chuckled. He stepped out into the middle of the meadow, where the sunlight was beaming down. He was still as beautiful and mesmerising as he was the first time I saw this . He never revealed himself often, but I would have to get him to do it more. I don't know why anyone would live without this, if they knew it existed of course. It was magical, and all the memories of the first time here came flooding back to me. I loved that he wasn't shy about this anymore. I remember his anxiety about showing my when we first came here. He was certain it was the skin of killer, but, really, it's the skin of an angel. _My angel. _A grin plastered itself on my face and I want to join him. He put his arms around my waste and pulled me closer.

"I love you," he breathed, kissing my hair as I buried my face in his chest, taking in his wonderful smell.

"I love you too," I said, looking up at him. I was going to ask why he said it all of a sudden, but I couldn't do anything because his lips were on mine so quickly. He kissed me passionately, and with a hell of a lot more passion than he usually allowed. I wasn't going to complain, I was going to take full advantage of the situation. I would shut up, and kiss him back with as much love and passion as I could.

I had to pull away after a while, I needed to breathe. My heart was going a million miles an hour and I was panting like mad. I hadn't realised how long I had gone without a breath. He chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, hugging him close.

"Your heart," he chuckled again.

"Don't you expect it? You always do it to me." I giggled a little. He pulled away slightly, but I clung to him. I knew I could never stop him, but if he was going, he could take me with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pouting slightly. He brought his hand up to my lips and ran them along my lips.

"I don't want to give you a heart attack or anything." I giggled, and lent up on my tip toes, kissing him again.

"Feel free to do it any time you like, I certainly won't be complaining," I giggled, and he laughed along with me. He began to sit down on the wonderfully green grass and pulled me with him. He laid down, and I followed, this time on my own, not because he brought me with him.

"What was that for?" I asked all of a sudden.

"What was what for?" he enquired.

"The kiss, the I love you."

"Am I not allowed to tell you I love you anymore, or kiss you?"

"You are, anytime," I assured him, maybe a little too eagerly. He chuckled a little. "But, it was out of the blew."

"I just... well... remembered our first time here, and how I found it hard to be around you. I found it hard to kiss you here, but I wanted to do it. Now, I can want it and actually do it without killing you."

"You sure can," I breathed, a blush covered my face. I hadn't meant it as it sounded. It sounded like it some kind of double meaning, but I was only agreeing with him. "I didn't mean it like that," I said.

"Shame," he laughed. "I thought I was good,"

"You are, believe me, so good," I blushed again at my honesty. His fingers gently ran over my cheeks.

"I'll miss this," he said, moving his hand over my heart. "And this,"

"Seriously, you're going miss my complete over reactions and terrible embarrassment. I certainly won't.

"I love that I have that effect on you."

"Well I don't. As I said, embarrassing."

"It's who you are. And I love every single part of who you are, even if you be annoyingly stubborn sometimes."

"I'm not annoyingly stubborn. You just get annoyed that I can be just a stubborn as you can."

"You're probably right there," he laughed.

"Probably?" I giggled, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Okay," he chuckled, "you are right."

"Thank you. Now, come here," I said, making a small motioning sign with my finger. He leant forward and my lips met his. We kissed, on and off, for the entire day. We really were just a couple of teenagers, not being able to keep our hand off each other. When the light began to fade, Edward said that we should probably head home.

"You may be free from Charlie's house, but I don't think he'll hesitate to ground you again if you're out to late, with me of all people."

"I'm more safe here than I would be there anyways," I didn't want to leave him, I had separation issues, and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"But, your father doesn't know that, and I'd like to keep it that way." He said, pulling me onto his back. We ran home, and I hid my face in the crook of his neck again. Every so often, placing small kisses there. We got to the edge of the forest and he pulled me off his back. He kissed me briefly, and then pulled back. Clearly the walls were back up. No passion allowed.

"I'll see you around 10, when Charlie's in bed. I love you." He began to walk towards my house but I stood in place.

"I don't want this day to end. It's been perfect."

"I don't want it to end either. But you're father is already worried. You need to go in." I walked in to the house, and headed up to my room after an awkward interaction with Charlie. I sighed, in complete happiness. This day had been amazing. No worries, nothing. Just me and Edward. I had missed that, actually, I don't know if we ever had that, but it would have to become somewhat regular, because, if he let his walls down like that when we had alone time, well, we'll have to have a lit more alone time.

**Cute? Not Cute? Favourite bit? Let me know! **

**The more reviews I get the more I write. I know this is a one shot but there can be many one shots, and even a multi chapter Twilight story coming up... Anyways, please review! **

**X Sarah X**


End file.
